1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric dry shavers. The invention relates more particularly to an improved arrangement for sealing the interior of the shaver from shaver cuttings and foreign debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric dry shavers are known which include a shaver head having a short hair cutter for shaving relatively short facial hairs and a hair trimmer for shearing relatively longer hairs. One known type is a foil shaver wherein the short facial hair cutter comprises a stationary, apertured, outer foil cutter member and an inner assembly of cutter blades. The inner assembly reciprocates relative to the stationary foil and, in cooperation therewith, shears short facial hairs which extend through the foil apertures. The hair trimmer includes a stationary comb member and a moveable cutter member, each having a plurality of teeth. Reciprocating motion is established between these comb and cutter members and relatively longer body hairs which extend between the reciprocating teeth are sheared. In one arrangement, the short hair cutter and the hair trimmer are simultaneously actuated by mechanical coupling to the same electric motor. An electric dry shaver of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,109.
In a particular design of a cutter head, the mechanical coupling between an electric drive motor and the short hair cutter and trimmer is arranged for providing that the short hair cutter and trimmer cutter each reciprocate simultaneously but in opposite directions. This enhances the operation of the shaver by providing a substantial balanced mechanism while at the same time improving the feel of the shaver to the user.
In order to couple an actuating force from an internal drive motor to the cutter head, an aperture is formed in the housing through which drive segments extend from within the housing to the cutter head. The aperture is of sufficient size so as to enable the drive segments to traverse a course during their reciprocating motion. Consequently, an entry undesirably exists which could permit the passage of hair particles and other foreign debris into the interior of the housing. This can result in contamination of various internal shaver components, binding cf the mechanism and can lead ultimately to a malfunction of the shaver.
As a means of restricting the entry of the shaver cuttings and foreign debris, a sealing means has been provided which enables the desired reciprocating motion of the drive members while at the same time limits the passage of debris into the housing. The sealing means have been in the form of plastic foam shields which are positioned at the aperture and through which the drive members extend. Over a period of time, the sealing means becomes saturated with entrapped debris which in combination with shaving lotion and other liquids tends to harden and thus reduce the effectiveness of the shaver. This increases the loading on the shavers and in the case of battery-operated shavers, reduces the effective usage of the shaver between battery chargings.
In one form of shaver of the type described, the drive member for the trimmer extends parallel to and substantially adjacent to a side wall of the shaver. This relative adjacent positioning of the drive member and the wall reduces effective debris sealing.